


I really like your grass.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Domestic AU using the pick up line I really like your grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really like your grass.

When Ray and Joel bought a house together, there was an unspoken rule that they each had a space for privacy. Joel, as expected, hid away in his office behind large computers and clutters of pens, pencils and broken staplers. The room was small, hardly fitting for a man of his size and yet so oddly perfect for him.  His desk took up a majority of the space and his chair had made indents in the carpet. Joel spent hours hunched over his keyboard, left hand clutching his chin as he desperately fought to keep his eyes open late into the night. Abandoned coffee cups littered his desk and sometimes even the floor. Joel’s chair creaked with every turn and the blinds were always shut. Joel liked to sit in darkness when he worked, he loved it when he hid away to think. It was his private paradise.

 

 

Sometimes, Ray would join him. Often it was early in the morning, when Joel had stayed up all night just to finish one project and Ray had gone to bed alone. Ray would waltz in, scolding Joel for the mess and opening up the blinds as his dressing gown flew behind him. Joel would watch with hazy eyes as Ray picked up his mess, throwing it into the trashcan as he went. Ray would tiptoe around his boyfriend’s hunched form to grab his mugs and to straighten out the papers that had scattered amongst the debris. Ray would leave for a moment to put the mugs away. Joel would squint in the light and debate closing the blinds again before Ray would return, fresh mug off coffee in one hand and a plate of buttered toast in the other. Ray would place them in front of Joel, pushing the keyboard and mouse from his reach as he pressed a kiss into Joel’s temple. Joel would grab at him, grinning as he woke up a little and tugged Ray onto his lap. The smaller man would laugh, nuzzling his cheek into Joel’s chest as he made sure that his boyfriend ate breakfast.

 

 

Ray’s was not quite as obvious as it should have been. Joel knew that his boyfriend often joked about loving roses but he’d never have guessed that Ray truly did love them. Joel was also surprised to find Ray had gardening experience to which his boyfriend had replied,

“I’m Puerto Rican, remember?” Joel could only shake his head. In their quaint little garden at the back of the house, Ray sectioned off a small area for himself. He lined it with rose bushes and made a plot so that he could plant produce for his and Joel’s food. Ray’s miniature garden was sectioned off with a white picket fence as though it had been taken straight from the movies. Joel had laughed at it at first and compared his boyfriend to a suburban mom but the teasing had soon stopped when Joel left his office long enough to see Ray work. See, Ray enjoyed the sunshine. He loved the slight breeze upon his skin so much that when the Texan sun became too much Ray liked to rid himself of any unnecessary clothing. More often than not, that meant his shirt. Ray liked to listen to music while he worked and could often be found singing along to embarrassing songs on his iPod.

 

 

When Joel left his office long enough to witness such magical events, he was always blown away by how good his boyfriend looked. Joel sat upon their porch watching Ray work as the younger man was completely unaware of his presence. Ray always had his headphones in but Joel didn’t need him to take them out to know what song was being sung. Ray would sing it out loud for him and their neighbours without a care in the world. Joel’s favourite moments were the times when Ray would start to dance, shaking his hips perhaps a little too much. Joel would lick his lips as he admired his boyfriend’s bare back before Ray would turn around, spying Joel and waving ecstatically. Joel would blush, shying away from Ray’s gaze as Ray would laugh at him and shake his head.

 

 

One particular day, Ray didn’t continue working as he often did. He pulled his headphones off, grinning at Joel and cupping a hand around his mouth so that he could call out to him,

“Hey, what do you think?” Ray asked, gesturing to his small patch of garden. His rose bushes had really blossomed in the last few weeks and the vegetables he’d planted had finally started to sprout.

“I really like your ass! Shit, no, grass! I mean grass! I mean, I still like your ass too honey!” Joel fumbled his words, blushing profusely as Ray cracked up laughing at his boyfriend’s idiocy. Ray chewed his lower lip to quit laughing at him. Joel cursed himself as Ray turned back around. It didn’t stop himself from watching though, eyes drawn to his boyfriend as Ray bent over to check the soil. If Ray made sure to wriggle his ass, well, that was nobody but Joel’s business.


End file.
